nyxbookfandomcom-20200214-history
Fae
__TOC__ Synopsis: Fairy, Faery, Faerie, Fae - interchangeable names, are small highly magickal creatures with a deep connection to the Muses. They can listen to the voice of the wind, speak to the leaves and other things most races would consider weird and superstitious. They are the childlish magick of the wild. 'Biology:' 'Appearance:' *Miniscule humanoids *Unique, beautiful wings *Can appear as spheres of light *Claws and sharp teeth The Fae are tiny creatures with humanoid forms and beautiful, bright and colourful wings as large as their bodies. Their wings are unique in the sense that they have a thin, delicate frame with webby, membraneous skin coverings. The shape of their wings and wing markings may differ based on the individual; it may look like a dragonfly's, a butterfly's, a bat's or even something else. Despite their small size, these creatures have tiny, sharp nails and teeth as a weapon. Their hair and eye colours vary widely but often they take brilliant and unique tones. Some link this colour to the use of their elements while others link them to the place where they were born; the Fae often takes nature-influenced appearances based on strong elemental affinity. At times they may take the forms of bright balls of light or translucent, ethereal forms of their bodies composed of pure elemental energy. Faeries are incredibly strong with respect to their size and are able to lift almost five times their bodyweight. They are able to lift swords, large rocks and various tools with physical strength alone (though swinging or throwing them is another matter entirely). Their ability to fly rests also on their magick and not solely on their wings; wings grant more control and aid in balancing, steering and hovering, not really generating lift. 'Abilities:' Speed and Agility: Being very little and possessing powerful enough wings to fly has made the Fae creatures superb at speed and agility. Often they can be seen darting about in wisps of light, too quick for the human eye to catch or to completely percieve. Advanced capability of Magick: The Fae creatures are very adept at crafting and casting spells; some elven scholars have noted them akin to spirits and ethereal presences with the level of control of magickal power in their grasp. Their magick deals largely with nature or rather it is in nature taking form. Intelligence: Faeries are very intelligent creatures and quite cunning, too. Their riddles, tricks and obscure philosophies have left elven scholars baffled till they have all come to agree that to understand a Fae, one must become a Fae. The will of nature: The Faeries are beings with strong elemental affinities which makes them sensitive to the will of nature around them. This will may even affect them on a physiological level; a scarred, twisted and grotesque land will make them fall ill or drive them nearly mad with the call for blood while a fertile, vibrant and nurturing land will make them healthy and energetic. Nature's gift and Nature's wrath: The Fae have been given a marvellous gift by nature and that is to heal, to nurture and to grow. A dying land may be revived through the efforts of determined Fae and even dying animals or wounded creatures have been saved through their magick. Nature has also gifted the tiny creatures with the power to corrode, to sunder and to deprive. Angered Fae may turn a once fertile land barren till trees crumble into dust, till the soils grow parched and lifeless, till the last drop of water has been lost. Transformation: The Fae are able to transform their bodies into balls of light or translucent ethereal forms to slip between cracks, to hide, to frolick or to chase. The Fae are also able to shift into a nature-based form based on their origins mentioned earlier, taking the form of a sapling, a rock or a wisp of flame based on their elemental affinity. This comes naturally to them as an inherent ability. 'Diet:' The Fae are creatures who are strictly vegetarian. Their physiology is incapable of digesting meat and so they resort to the Elven diet to satisify their hunger. The Elven diet consists of fresh berries, nuts, succulent fruits, oats, honey, spices, fresh vegetables and rootcrops. Often they forage for themselves in the wild or have their meals provided for by their Wood Elf companions. However, the Fae are a proud little race who would much rather find their own food instead of relying on others. Faery-made food is incorporated with faery magick and is not given to outsiders. This food contains a special magick which replenishes and revitalizes the Fae and if consumed by other races, it may have disastrous results. Bloating limbs, growing extra limbs and organs, shrinking to the size of a Fae, growing to the size of a giant, astral projection, thirst reflexes enough to drink an entire river, hunger reflexes to devour an entire field of crops, nausea, being turned into an animal or displaying animal-like physical and psychological characteristics are some examples among many others yet to be discovered. Fortunately these effects are rather temporary and may last from an hour to an entire day (it expires after the food has left the system.) 'Life Cycle:' An average Faery has a lifespan of 450 years though there have been cases where Faeries have lived past that age well into their 500th or 600th year. A Fae does not age or mature normally and reaches mental, sexual and physical maturity at different stages of his or her life. They are also immune to diseases and poisons and only the most mortal of wounds can lead to death. Most Fae over time become so attuned with nature that they simply disappear into their elements. Child (Birth to 160 years.) Faery children develop much quicker than children of other races but in a distinguished direction. By the first year of their life they are able to walk, talk and fly and display cognitive skills on par with the development of human children. Mental maturity is relative in Faery society and though a child may be very intelligent, he or she is still a child by nature. Contrary to popular belief, Faery children are not born with their wings but grow them during their first year of life. Youth (160 to 300 years.) A Fae reaches physical and sexual maturity during their youth around 160-200 years but their mental maturity only reaches its peak during their adult years. This has left them as 'children' for a major part of their lives. However, as stated, mental maturity is relative in Faery society. "The Fae are incredibly playful when young which wanes into a flirtatious, mischievous and wise temperament in their old age." Their mental maturity has a waning effect on their childlike personalities with the onset of the mental changes starting from their youth. Physically they remain forever young with their appearances developing at a rate of 1 human year for every ten years of their life. Female Faeries are capable of one pregnancy per year once sexually mature but this is hardly the case. At times one may not find a suitable mate till much longer into his or her life or the mate may not be ready to concieve a child and shoulder the responsibilities. An average of five children per Fae couple has been seen in the courts; the doings of the wild Fae are a mystery to even their own. Adult (300 to 450 years and onwards.) This is the time when all of that overwhelming energy and drive seen in a Faery is given proper direction and is properly utilised. They entirely focus their energies into the arts and sciences through the pursuit of their elements and ultimately vanish. 'Behavioural Traits:' Chaos & Order: A Faery will align himself or herself to chaos and order based on their inherent desires. This may be a need to isolate themselves or to form social groups, a need to wander and explore or to settle down. Do not confuse this as a strict dichotomy because their alignment exists as a spectrum from chaos to order. Their polarity affects them holistically and it also decides whether they choose to become courtlings or to become rogues and live in isolation in the wilds. Trickery: The Fae are tricksters at heart and will often play tricks upon their Wood Elf neighbours whether in attempts to teach them a valuable lesson or for their own amusement. They have been known to turn saddles into solid stone, rendering them impossible for use, or stealing voices from unsuspecting travellers. The nature of the trick is entirely dependent on the individual Fae's polarity for chaos or order. Those concerned with order may even be testing their companions through their tricks to discern their merit. The Fae are incredibly playful when young which wanes into a flirtatious, mischievous and wise temperament in their old age. Competitiveness: Their playful nature denotes a competitive attitude where youths engage in contests of skill or bravery or even sports. It may be a magick duel, or perhaps diving to the depths of a lake to retrieve a pearl, or even retrieving a whisker from an angry badger. The younglings are notorious for their competitions which often leaves the other races in dismay and disarray. Pride: The Fae pride themselves in their beauty and their affinity towards nature. They will often refuse being fed by their Wood Elf companions, if they have any, since such an act is seen as domestication which less-sentient animals go through. They also have a fierce pride in their size and the calmest of Fae may turn tempestuous when their height is questioned or mocked. Loyalty: Faeries are incredibly loyal to either their companions or to themselves depending on their polarity. If a companion has proved their worth to the Fae then the two will surely become inseparable over time. A Fae of order will stay loyal to her Queen and her companion till her death while a rogue Fae will keep her loyalty within her own boundaries and never will she betray her own secrets to an outsider. Nature: As mentioned earlier, Fae magick is largely based on nature or rather it is of nature taking form. The budding of a flower, sprouting of a seed, running of water, dancing of a flame, crackle of lightning, the whisper of the wind, the chill of winter, the glorious light and the enveloping darkness are all common examples of Fae magick. Strong elemental affinities have allowed the Fae to commune with nature on a Dreaming level and to enact her will. This makes them quite sensitive to the will of nature and the will of Muses. Curiosity: Naturaly inquisitive and explorative, Faeries are creatures who can't help but prod, ponder and pinch things which strike their fascination. Some Fae enjoy tinkering with objects that caught their eye while others may devote long periods of thought regarding such objects. Others are hoarders who nick the objects and stow them away in their secret stashes. These objects may have aesthetic appeal, functional appeal or sensory appeal (texture, colour, smell, taste, sound, etc) or it may be a complex and obscure thought, emotion or idea. It's a very big world out there with many new and exciting things for the tiny Fae to discover. Respect: A Fae demands respect if anything else. Their high sense of pride and their mistreatment by the other races has left them distrustful and wary of foreigners. Before anything can be gained from an encounter with a Fae, the foreigner must first gain his or her respect through completing certain tasks assigned, solving a riddle or displaying some form of extraordinary skill. Their trickery knows no bounds, however, and often many such tasks have to be accomplished to gain their respect. Once the foreigner has proven his worth, the Fae will gradually prove to be a loyal and protective friend. Children: Faeries absolutely''' 'LOVE''' children. Children are pure and innocent to the troubles of their elders which is why the Faeries enjoy their company. They love playing with them and will sometimes creep into homes at night to play with them or even abduct them for brief periods of time so that they can play games or go off on adventures. Faeries love children to such a degree that they will often give them gifts in acts of friendship and will protect them during their younger years. As the child gets older and matures, he or she tends to be assimilated into the worldly troubles of his or her parents and forgets the Fae which causes the Fae to become distant and unfeeling. However, when they have kids of their own, the Faeries will visit again. Good and Wicked deeds: Faeries are notorious for their deeds and so much that they have become the cause of good and bad "luck" in many cities. It is true that the Fae love children however they also dislike naughty children and will firmly discipline them in their own ways. Faeries believe in the law of three-fold return and commit their acts accordingly. One example is where a kind and good-natured but very poor cobbler had been ordered to make a hundred of the best shoes in one night to pay for his debts to a nobleman. The Faeries snuck into his workshop that night and in the morning the cobbler found a hundred of the most beautiful shoes he had ever seen. The nobleman took his payment with glee but sadly he was kicked in the rump three times by each shoe every day for the rest of his life. 'Society' '''''Important note: Fae polarity towards Chaos and Order has been mentioned before. Note that it is Chaos and Order, not Chaos or Order as the polarity is a variable spectrum and not a strict dichotomy. More distinctions exists among the Fae which will further aid us in classifying them socially. : Seelies or "Holy" Fae are those who have a sense of tolerance for other races. : Unseelies or "Unholy" Fae are those who are intolerant or even violent towards other races. Being a Seelie or Unseelie is a controllable or voluntary trait, based on the individual Faery's perspective, unlike their polarity for Chaos and Order. : Courtlings are Faeries belonging to a specific court and showing loyalty towards a specific Queen. : Rogues are Faeries who have been severed from a court and show no forms of loyalty towards a specific Queen. This may be voluntary and Rogues often live in isolation. Being a courtling or rogue is dependent on their social interactions with some influence from their polarity towards Chaos and Order. Shifting towards one end of the spectrum may cause a Fae to become a rogue or courtling depending on the shift. ---- Lawful Seelies serve their Queen in the Starlight Court and pick Wood Elf companions. Lawful Unseelies do not choose companions as they treat them with caution and wariness. Chaotic Seelies live in the wilds and may become trustful of Wood Elves if given the proper incentive. Chaotic Unseelies are distrustful of other races and keep them at a distance while serving their Queen in the Nightmare court. 'Habitat & Architecture:' The Fae have a more unique way of living; large families of them will usually inhabit one large tree with different nooks and burrows for each of them. The ones who choose to live in isolation in the wilds make burrows deep beneath the ground, large faery mounds or nests in the tallest of trees beneath the canopy to avoid pesky foragers of the forest bed and scavengers of the sky. The Fae of the Starlight Court live in Asrai as part of the elven court with a special, hidden garden designated as their "winter" home. Courtlings may choose to wander the forests in groups or with companions during summer but they return to their court to celebrate festivals and for winter. The Nightmare Court is largely nomadic and travels about the Evergreen forests during summer but has founded a "winter" home near Lake Cenderil. A Fae's habitat is largely based on their polarity for Chaos and Order with those from Order living with the Wood Elves in Asrai and Riv Amar and those from Chaos living in the wilds or with the nomadic Nightmare court. Often Faeries will inhabit trees that they have grown themselves or already present trees and caves when the former is impossible. Their homes are quite beautifully made since their affinity with nature allows them to naturally decorate their homes. The "winter" home in Asrai is a vast garden of flowers and fruit trees with a central giant oak on top of a faery mound where they live. A white rowan exists somewhere in their garden where they have decorated it with flowers, rocks, beads and natural dyes. This rowan exists as a monument to those who have died. The "winter" home near lake Cenderil is a network of burrows beneath Holly trees. Deep roots are not touched by the frost and the Nightmare Court has built a cosy little home in a subterranean garden with blooming night-flowers, large toadstools, glowing moss and delicious rootcrops. Faery mounds and faery rings are two common designs. Travellers find large mounds on top of hills or next to a river bank where the faeries nest but often it is confused for an animal's burrow due to the familiar shape. Faery rings are magickal circles created prior to festivals within which these creatures dance and laugh and sing. A ward is placed around this ring which renders their doings invisible to the foreign eye unless, of course, the person is spiritually attuned in which case they are drawn in by the spell and music and once they step into the ring, they cannot leave before the festival is over and must partake in the wild prancing. The foreigner is placed in a trance-like state and normal laws of physics are defied where one minute may seem like an eternity and an eternity may seem like one minute. These rings are stamped out once the festival is over, leaving behind no trace of the event apart from a fading memory in the foreigner's mind. Being so little has its own advantages; they are able to use nutshells, leaves, woven grass, cobwebs and many other things for innovative purposes. For example: spider's silk may be woven into fine fabrics or stringed into a hammock, large nutshells may become beds while a large leaf can serve as a blanket. 'Industry:' Faeries employ a simple bartering system to exchange goods. Every individual is gifted in the ability to make their own goods. Their industry is closely non-existent since every individual is independently subsistent. Closely living with nature has allowed them to hunt and forage for food. Often in a large court, the youths and elder males will gather their daily dietary requirements. 'Social Structure:' The Fae may be social or anti-social based entirely on their polarity. If social, they are part of either the Starlight Court or Nightmare Court. A court is ruled by a Queen or King depending on their lineage. Power is divided among the elders of a court who further divide it among their individual families. Often the social ranking is based on experience which makes the youths and children the smallest branching of this power. Other ranks are given in the court such as a Knight or Lady based on their achievements which allows them certain priviledges and a voice in the matters of government. There exists a council to which the monarch is the head and the elders and nobles of the court are members. If anti-social, they are often subjected to the hierarchy of a family where the elders opinions and decisions are given importance. However, often these anti-social Fae will prefer isolation and so they do not exist in family groups and have no social ranking. 'Family Life:' Family life is dependent on whether a Fae is a courtling or a rogue. A rogue lives in isolation as soon as he or she is of age and abandons family life for that of the wild. A courtling will stay with his or her court and indulge in family interactions such as siring young children, raising them and teaching them. Rogue Faes mate for brief periods of time where a couple may stay together till their children come of age as they are both duty-bound to raise their offsprings. A mating pair may choose to mate for life after this if they can tolerate the other person. Most often this is not the case. Court Faes sire more children during their young age after which their libido wanes. However, this relationship is not an institution of marriage but a mutual agreement on their part. If a person chooses to mate with another then the other person has no say since the love has left their relationship. A Fae may even choose multiple partners during his or her lifetime before settling with one. Often the father will remain a major part of the child's life through their youth till they become adults. Entire families take pleasure in raising their children but at times the spritely youths can become quite a handful for their elders alone. Older siblings also contribute in raising the young and which such care and devotion that at times a youngling may have no difference in feelings between an old sister and mother or an old brother and father. 'Education:' Everything from hunting, foraging, scavenging, survival, swimming, diving, climbing, flying, making clothes, weapons, fencing, using magick and important life-lessons are taught to the young by their elders. A Fae's youth is spent learning and discovering new things either through being taught or through personal explorations. A Court Fae may indulge himself or herself in an elven library if certain books strike their interest. However, few are interested in the long, tedious and boring philosophies of the Elves. There are other books such as on Herbology, Bestiaries, Geographical Maps, Metaphysics, Engineering and other books on the many races of the worlds. 'Culture, Arts & Language:' (See "Behavioural Traits"). The concept of art may have differing views based on the individual Fae. Take for example the universe: it is a black canvas of splashing colours and scattered stars. Some may call it a beautiful example of chaos, disorder or an escape from the norm while others may call it in perfect order and alignment. The Faeries admire art in all of its forms especially in craft, music, dance, song or literature. Their Faerie language, titled 'Fey', is a tongue which every Faerie is fluent in. This language is unique in the sense that it can be used to converse with animals as well as their own kind and is difficult, almost impossible, for other races to learn. If one does manage to learn Fey and knows the name of a Faerie then they must never utter it for it is considered an insult to call them by their secret names. Their second language, 'Tacital', is a form of expressive and contemporary art which every Faerie is born understanding. It is described as "comprising of music, body language, dance and imagery in a heightened state." As described in their attributes towards magick, "their magick deals largely with nature or rather it is in nature taking form." With the aforementioned attributes to their culture, it isn't a wonder that their art is closely linked to nature and its forms. Competition is a major part of the youth's culture as it is an inherent trait of most Faeries. This may either be a harmless sport or something with many perils. Often they compete based on their skills or bravery such as fencing, diving, climbing, aerial ball-games, stealing a feather from a hawk, a whisker from a badger or a serpent's egg. Faerie names tend to be taken from nature and are quite beautiful to hear. However, their descriptions in other tongues tend to lack lustre. Cobweb, Moth, Tulip, Poppyseed, Peppermint, Sage, Basil, Cilantro, Canelo, Fennel, Juniper, Rosemary and Thyme are some examples of names in other tongues. The names are either feminine or masculine to denote gender but at times may be androgynous. Every Faerie has a birth name but may be given secondary names based on his or her personality (example: Fennel the Fickle), appearance (as with nature's influence) and skills (example: climbing, swimming, diving, flying, fencing, foraging, weaving, using an element, affinity for a certain animal, etc). Faes have an understanding of Thyrsar and Eldarin from their Elven neighbours which allows them to communicate effectively with them. Some Fae choose to learn other tongues, especially the Seelies, in order to converse with other races that they meet. 'Religion:' Faeries no longer concern themselves with the lofty dealings of deities. Their culture has progressively moved away from worship of deities to a "spiritually heightened, symbiosis with nature". For example: "Most races would "believe" in magick and revelations but to the Fae themselves they are simply magickal folk. There is no question of belief because there is no question of doubt." They are attuned to nature and the primordial forces of the worlds (chaos, order, karma, etc). Their worship relates to abstract aspects of nature and the elements. No religion guides them and they follow no prophets; muses, daevas and high deities are looked upon with immense respect for their devotion towards the worlds but not with blind worship. Law of Three: "Thou hast obeyed the Law. But mark well, when thou receivest good, so equally art bound to return good threefold.' (For this is the joke in witchcraft, the witch knows, though the initiate does not, that she will get three times what she gave, so she does not strike hard.)" It hasn't been stated in exact words that one's deeds will be returned to them in three-fold but one does recieve what they have given unto others so why not recieve it three-fold? And if recieved, why not return it back in three-fold? Hence, the perpetual cycle of good deeds and bad as well as the Fae's constant struggle with it. They strike one for wicked deeds but they do not strike hard for they know they will be legible for three times what they gave and they reward with all their hearts for they know that they will recieve three-fold by right. Faery Festivals: Beltane (sunset April 30th to sunset May 1st) - Sacred tree: Dogwood. Beltane marks the journey of the courts to their summer homes. Beltane is the faery spring festival of fire, fertility and rebirth during which they light bonfires and partake in merrymaking. Beltane marks the heralding of a good harvest throughout the year. This festival is also celebrated to enhance fertility of the land, of livestock, of creatures of the forests and of the Fae themselves. Love is in the air and lovers often find seclusion for a ritualistic union. Most faery children are sired during this night. Beltane acts as a night of purification and of transition where the frost of winter is shrugged off and where a soul once lost is brought back into the world through coupling. Fire incorporates the passionate nature of the Fae and fires are lit so that they remain invigorated with his energy throughout the year; 'Fire' is symbolic for the fire of sacrifice (and of purification), procreation (of the loins; of bud and flower), hearth, forge and creative art and science. The Fae believe that the time of Beltane enhances qualities relating to these aspects in a person. Midsummer's Night or Midsummer's Eve (June 24th) - Sacred trees: Fir and Oak. Midsummer's Eve marks the sun at its heighest point in the sky and also marks the waning of the sun and the journey into the harvest season. Midsummer's Eve is the time when nature is flourishing and abundant; summer-fresh crops, berries and honey from flowers are at their sweetest, trees are lush and colours most vibrant. It is also the time when Faeries are the most playful. The coupling during the time of Beltane is now made into a stronger bond of marriage on Midsummer's Night; if Beltane is the festival of Fire, of pure spirit, then Midsummer's Night is the festival of Fire and Water, of spirit and soul, without which either will perish. Fiery passions and strong impulses are soothed and softened and given purpose and direction so that the Faeries may utilise them properly. Bonfires are once again lit by striking the two sacred woods and are fueled by the abundant herbs and spices found during summer. The ash from these fires are kept and scattered about their homes, through the forests and fields and given to Wood Elves for the Ash brings protection, health and luck. Water is another celebrated element and the Fae take pleasure in bathing in streams, ponds and creeks. It is said that the waters of Midsummer's Night brings healing, cleansing and protection. Samhain, Hallowmas/All Hallow's Eve or Last Harvest (sunset October 31st to sunset November 1st) - Sacred tree: Juniper, Sacred animal: Snow Owl. Samhain marks the journey of the courts to their winter homes. Samhain heralds the coming of the frost from the North and the Last Harvest. It is also a time when the Fae remember and honour their dead. Samhain is a festival of remembrance and of lament but also of celebration because what follows sorrow is happiness. Bonfires and dancing mark the occasion where even the spirits of the dead are invited; it is said that the barrier between the material world and the Dreaming thins during this time till it is almost non-existent and the dead come back to play with the living. The Snow Owl acts as the herald of this night because he comes in dreams and visions and brings the messages of the dead and is a servant of the luminary of the night. The Last Harvest is a time when Wood Elves thin their herds, replenish their stores for winter and harvest the last of the crops. Midwinter or Yule (December 24th) - Sacred trees: Cedar, Yule, Spruce and Holly. Midwinter or the Winter Solstice is celebrated with the waxing sun and the promise of spring. It is the time that plunges the world into deeper winter, when wine and mead (fermented throughout the year) are served. It is also the time of the milking of the ewes when the first lambs are born. Children's Tales: The Oak-King and the Holly-King. Trees are seen as the kings of the forests, not animals, humans, elves or fae. The mightiest of these kings is the Oak-King, who rules over the forests of spring and summer, and the Holly-King, who rules over the forests of autumn and winter. It is said that the Holly-King defeats the Oak-King at the Summer Solstice and his death plunges the world into the darkness of the winter with the waning sun. However, at the Winter Solstice, the reborn Oak-King defeats the Holly-King and brings the world out of winter with the waxing sun. This battle is enacted at each solstice during Midsummer's and Midwinter's festivals. 'Immigration & Emigration:' Faeries are either Seelies or Unseelies. Seelies enjoy the company of foreigners and will often become their companions and go off for adventures. However, Faeries in general are either shy or intolerant towards humans for misunderstanding and mistreating them. They will either avoid the human altogether or remember the atrocities and punish the human. Befriending a Fae is not easy for a human. Wood Elves have become the preferred companions of Seelies due to the mutual respect between their races. Unseelies, however, prefer the company of their own race and are unaccepting towards any other race, be they Wood Elf or Human. Rogue Faes exist out of their courts or societies and prefer isolation. Their acceptance level towards other races depends on their individual perspectives since they are not governed by any laws or duty-bound. The Starlight Court hosts many Seelies and few Unseelies contrary to the Nightmare Court which hosts many Unseelies and few Seelies. Rogue Faes differ based on their individual opinions and for the lack of a closely-knit social group. It is very important to note that Fae are bound to live besides nature, wherever a Muse and its magick are still present. Should they travel to cities, the beating of their hearts becomes the ticking of a clock, footsepts to their death. Whether they arrive to a big industrialized city or a polluted area, a Fae will slowly begin to weaken, sicken, and wither. For that reason, you will find no Fae living in big cities, only travelers passing by, if you ever experience such a rare sight. 'History' Once upon a time in Nyxheim, Fae were an entirely independent and numerous race. Nevertheless, with the advances of industrialization they have suffered the most, for they have lost numerous habitats and lives. Unlike most races, Fae did not believe in private property. The world is their home, just like it is the home of every other living creature or plant. It must thus be shared. They have learned the hard way that sometimes, one must claim ownership of what is beloved in order to protect it. Fae now live with the Elves, not as a lesser race but as powerful allies of the wild. _point_commission_fairy_prince_by_asian_neko-d33ipvl.jpg The_New_Fairy_Prince__by_itsurdestiny.jpg|A faery mother with her newborn. fairy_prince_by_luthik01-d4f2m40.jpg|A faery growing his wings. -- Royal Seal 12:38, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Category:Races